The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for providing a continuous supply of water to the soil surrounding potted plants, or the like, and more particularly, to an improved and simplified form of such apparatus.
A number of devices are known which have as their general purpose the maintenance of an adequate water supply to potted plants. Some of these devices possess certain definite drawbacks and disadvantages, and even those devices which show a number of advantages are believed capable of future improvement. For example, there has been a need for a plant watering or tending device which can be attached to or associated in use with flowers or plants which are more or less permanently implanted or potted within their containers such as flower pots, window boxes or other plant holders.
The prior art shows a number of specially constructed pots and other receptacles which include water-receiving portions forming a part of the pot itself. However, using such devices, in the case of existing plants, would involve a transplanting operation. Moreover, such pots are expensive compared to ordinary flower pots and, of course, are capable of receiving only flowers or other plants of the size determined by the container.
Other prior art plant watering devices are capable of supplying moisture from a reservoir but do not include means for controlling the rate of moisture application, or are unduly cumbersome, present operational drawbacks in use, or are characterized by other disadvantages.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks and disadvantages of prior art plant watering devices, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved watering device which can be removably associated with existing potted plants.
Another object is to provide a plant watering device which supplies moisture to the soil surrounding the plant only as needed, or as determined by an adjustment of the apparatus.
A further object is to provide a plant watering device which will not overmoisturize the soil or permit it to become unduly dried out.
Another object is to provide a watering device for potted plants which reduces total moisture loss, and which conserves moisture by reason of feeding moisture to the soil beneath its surface and keeping the top surface of the soil dry.
Another object is to provide a plant watering device which will reduce or eliminate rotting of the plant roots by feeding moisture to the soil surrounding the roots rather than applying liquid water directly to the roots.
Another object is to provide a plant watering device which facilitates addition of plant "foods" or fertilizers to the soil as the soil is moisturized.
Another object is to provide a plant tender which contains an easily refilled water supply which will last for one to three weeks or more.
Another object is to provide a plant watering device which may be capped or covered in air tight relation but which can be easily filled without spilling.
Another object is to provide a plant moisturizing and tending device in which the component containing the water may be refilled without removing the device from the plant container.
Yet another object is to provide a plant watering device which may be secured in place adjacent and supported by an upwardly directed rim and/or pot containing structure.
Still another object is to provide a plant moisturizing device which adds minimal weight to the potted plant and which can be used on hanging plants as well as freely standing pots.
A still further object is to provide a plant watering device which includes a soil probe having a variable sized aperture therein disposed beneath the soil, with means for manually adjusting the size of aperture to vary the rate of water flow from the reservoir to the soil.
A further object is to provide a plant tending or moisturizing device wherein the filling opening is disposed within a countersunk area of the top portion and wherein the top portion includes a captive cap assembly to facilitate ready refilling and sealing.
A still further object is to provide a plant moisturizing device which is easy to manufacture, which is made from inexpensive materials, and is simple to operate and maintain.
The forgoing and other objects and advantages of the invention are achieved by providing a plant moisturizing device which includes a fluid reservoir having a body portion and a cover unit, a soil probe portion with a relatively stiff shaft and an axially extending, wick-receiving opening therein, and a soil moisturizing wick having a portion thereof lying within the reservoir and other portions extending into the opening in the probe shaft, with the shank portion of the soil probe including means defining an aperture along a portion of the shank so as to expose at least some of the wick received within the shank to the soil in which the probe is received for delivering a controlled amount of moisture to such soil.
The manner in which these objects and advantages are achieved in practice will become more clearly apparent when reference is made to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention set forth by way of example and shown in the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numbers indicate corresponding parts throughout.